Carmen, Sara y los Mugiwaras en la casa encantada
by Monkey D. Carmen
Summary: Un grupo de chicas pasaran las vacaciones de verano con un grupo de chicos a los que odian, pronto las chicas descubriran que no los odian si no que es otra cosa mas fuerte gracias a la ayuda de Carmen la hermanita de Luffy y Sara la hermana pequeña de Zoro aunque tambien tendran la ayuda de unas visitas inesperadas... además de armar un buen revuelo en la casa...
1. Chapter 1

Espero que os guste este fic =D

En este fic habra diversas parejas como Luffy/Nami, Zoro/Tashigi, Ussop/Kaya, Sanji/Vivi y Robin/Franky.

**(aaa)- dialogo.**

**(*aaa*)- pensamientos**

One Piece no me pertenece (mas quisiera yo)

One Piece no me pertenece

Capitulo 1

**POV Normal**

Enfrente de la mansión Thriller Back se encontraban cincos chicas (Nami, Kaya, Tashigi, Vivi y Robin (después de los dos años)) del instituto Gran Line que habían ganado un concurso para ir de vacaciones de verano a esa mansión. Cuando de pronto se vio un todoterreno que lo llevaba un chico peliverde, mientras que había uno rubio al lado que estaba relatando, pronto el todoterreno se estampo contra un gran árbol, mientras las chicas miraban la escena con cara enojada.

**OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- **grito Luffy dentro del auto estrellado- **MI BOCATA GIGANTE DE JAMON.**

**JURO QUE E SIDO YO**- se escucho otra voz mientras las cinco chicas no la reconocían.

**SUPEEERRRRRR-** grito Franky bajándose- **¿QUE HACEIS USTEDES AQUÍ?**

**Diosss que dolor de cabeza-** dijo una chica peliverde con el pelo corto hasta el hombro bajando del auto- **ZORO IMBECIL TU NO VUELVES A CONDUCIR EN TU PUTA VIDA.**

**La pregunta es ¿que coño hacéis ustedes aquí? ¿Y quien es ella?-** dijo Robin señalando a la chica.

**¿Eh? Ah hola soy Sara Roronoa, encantada-** se presento la chica de 18 años.

**¿Eres hermana del marimo idiota?-** pregunto Tashigi.

**Por desgracia si-** dijo Sam- **y estamos aquí porque hemos ganado un concurso**.

**Vaya así que ustedes erais los otros ganadores-** dijo Nami.

**¿Por que no mejor os vais y nos dejáis esto a nosotras?-** pregunto Vivi.

**Opino lo mismo que ella- **dijo Kaya- **¿tenéis a un tanuki?**

**QUE SOY UN RENO- **grito Choper que se había colocado detrás de Zoro que acababa de llegar junto con Sanji.

**DIOS QUE ME MUERO, SACADME DE AQUÍ-** grito Ussop.

**No-** contesto la voz de antes.

**ME VAS A DEVOLVER EL BOCATA- **grito Luffy mientras saltaba a perseguir a una chica pelinegra con el pelo corto por encima de los hombros y una gorra roja con la visera para atrás llevaba una camisa roja y una sudadera sin mangas azul, con unos pantalones piratas y unas lonetas blancas la chica parecía tener unos 17 años.

**Y UNA MIERDA, AHORA ESTA BAJANDO A MI ESTOMAGO SHISHISHISHISHI-** grito la chica mientras se escondía detrás de Nami.

**Nami dile que me devuelva el bocata-** rogó Luffy.

**Enterate estúpido mugiwara no soy tu amiga y no te tengo que ayudar en nada- **dijo Nami enfadada.

**Tskkk solo quería mi bocata-** dijo indiferentemente Luffy.

**Muerete de hambre glotón- **dijo Vivi.

**¿Por que le habláis así?- **pregunto la chica pelinegra.

**Porque son molestos, no nos agradan y lo peor de todo quieren se nuestros amigos y ni siquiera lo podemos ver-** dijo Robin- **si pudiera venderlos a Satanás los vendería, incluso a sus hermanos y hermanas.**

**¿Hmmmm? ¿Yo os caigo mal?-** pregunto Carmen las chicas iban a negar con la cabeza pero antes de eso Luffy las interrumpió.

**TENGO HAMBRE-** grito haciendo que a todos se caigan para atrás- **Carmen a lo mejor hay comida adentro.**

**PUES VAMOS HALLA HERMANITO- **grito Carmen mientras empezaba a correr con Luffy hacia la entrada de la casa.

PUM POM- ambos chicos llevaban un bulto enorme en la cabeza cortesía de Sara.

**Ustedes quietos-** ordeno Sam haciendo que los dos chicos se quedaran con una pierna en el aire y las manos en posturas de correr.

**Ufffff siempre es igual con ustedes- **dijo Zoro- **comportaros.**

**Vale lo intentare- **dijo Luffy.

**No me da la gana-** contesto Carmen.

PUM

**¿Comportarme? Si ese es mi segundo nombre jeje- **dijo Carmen con dos bultos en la cabeza.

**Chica ¿prefieres venir con nosotras?-** le pregunto Kaya formalmente a Carmen.

**Lo siento pero tengo que cuidar a mi hermano que no se meta en problemas- **dijo Carmen señalando a Luffy con el pulgar.

**PERO SI ES A TI A LA QUE HAY QUE CUIDAR QUE NO SE META EN PROBLEMAS-** gritaron Zoro, Choper, Sara, Franky y Ussop (que había salido milagrosamente vivo).

**Eres hermana del idiota-** dijo Nami.

**¿Este idiota?-** pregunto Carmen señalando a Luffy- **que vaaaaa solamente gilipollas.**

PUM

**¿Que te dije de meterte con tu hermano?- **pregunto Sara.

**Que esta supeeerrrrrr mal-** dijo imitando a Franky.

**Muy bien eres SUPERRRRR-** Franky grito entrando por la puerta a la mansión.

**Allá vamos fantasmitas-** dijeron Luffy y Carmen a coro.

**Lo que nos a caído encima con los idiotas estos-** dijeron las cinco chicas mientras seguían a los chicos.

Cuando entraron adentro lo primero en lo que se fijaron fue en el esqueleto con afro que estaba allí sentado en una silla. Después entraron en el salón que era enorme, fueron a la parte de las habitaciones y se organizaron por grupos, en la primera habitación dormirían Robin, Kaya y Vivi, en la segunda Nami y Tashigi, en la tercera Carmen y Sara, en la cuarta Luffy, Zoro y Sanji, y en la quinta Franky, Ussop y Choper. Cada uno fue a impeccionar la "casa" por separados algunos iban en parejas, otros se quedaron a dormir en sus habitaciones (Sara y Zoro se notan que son hermanos) y Sanji fue a la cocina a preparar la cena para todos incluidos a las cinco chicas que le dijeron que no les hiciera nada.

**Vaya una biblioteca-** dijo Carmen que entraba con Luffy

**Mira ese libro-** dijo Luffy montándose en una estantería.

**Luffy bajate de ahí- **dijo Carmen al ver como su hermano iba a por un cuento infantil de Peter Pan, pero cuando le dijo eso la estantería se callo haciendo que Luffy estuviera bajo de ella- **menos mal que eres de goma.**

**Shishishishi tu también lo eres-** dijo mientras salia de debajo destruyendo la estantería y con un libro en la cabeza abierto por la mitad.

**Haber-** dijo mientras le quitaba el libro que resulto ser un diario y empezó a leerlo en voz alta- _**han pasado ya desde la ultima vez que vi a mis compañeros 2 semanas, a los que quizás lleguen a leer esto quiero decirles que**_ _**deben tener cuidado si quieren salir con vida de esta mansión, les deseo mucha suerte para que no maten a uno de vosotros si has encontrado esto a tiempo, hoy es mi ultimo día en este mundo porque me sacrificaran. Atentamente firmado: el cazador de almas que fue cazado.**_

**Vaya que divertido leelo entero-** dijo Luffy sin enterarse de nada.

**Coge aquel cuento de piratas Luffy- **dijo Carmen mientras guardaba el diario en su bolsillo trasero.

**Siiii de piratas-** se alegro Luffy.

***¿Que demonios quería decir con el cazador de almas que fue casado?*- **pensaba Carmen.

**LA COMIDAAAAAA- **se escucho el grito de Sanji, a los pocos minutos todos estaban ahí menos las chicas- **ire a por ellas-** dijo con corazones en los ojos.

**Voy yo Sanji-** contesto Sam, para levantarse rápidamente y a los pocos minutos estar devuelta con las chicas.

**Os e preparado una cena especial- **dijo mientras le ponía a cada una un plato muy bien decorado- **e elegido ingredientes frescos para ustedes señoritas y para las bestias-** dijo señalando a los chicos y a Carmen que peleaban por comida- **los que estaban caducados.**

**¿COMOOOOO?-** gritaron Choper y Ussop.

**Me lo como- **dijo Carmen mientras se comía lo del plato de Choper y Luffy lo del plato de Ussop.

**NUESTRA COMIDAAAAAA- **lloriqueaban ambos.

**Ufff nunca se puede comer tranquilamente con estos idiotas-** dijo Sam que seguía el ejemplo de los hermanos Monkey D. y le robaba la comida a Zoro.

**SARA-** grito enfadado Zoro.

**Una pregunta- interrumpió** Robin- **¿quien se a cargado la estantería de la biblioteca?**

**¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE? Yo no la pienso pagar con mi dinero- **dijo Nami mientras las demás asentían.

**E sido yo- **dijo tranquilo Luffy- **pero es que se me callo encima-** agrego rápidamente al ver las caras de enojo de las chicas.

**Es verdad se le callo encima al idiota- **dijo Carmen mientras a todos se le escapo una carcajada.

**¿Y como es que sigues vivo?-** pregunto Tashigi.

**Soy de goma- **dijo mientras estiraba su moflete.

Después de eso todos fueron a dormir cuando terminaron de ayudar a Sanji a recoger, las chicas se fueron pensando que a lo mejor no son tan malos como parecen, los demás se durmieron sin problemas excepto Carmen que le daba vueltas a la ultima pagina del diario hasta que el sueño le venció.

A las 2:00 a.m. Nami y Tashigi se despertaron porque la estaban llamando.

**Como sea uno de esos idiotas se la van a cargar- **amenazo Nami.

**Y esta vez no te voy a para- **dijo Tashigi encendiendo la luz, la sorpresa de las dos fue mayúscula al encontrar al esqueleto de antes allí de pie enfrente de ellas.

**Hola señoritas ¿seriáis tan amable de enseñarme vuestras braguitas?-** dijo el esqueleto, las dos chicas salieron corriendo de la habitación y se metieron en la habitación de Carmen y Sara.

**¿Las despertamos?- **pregunto Tashigi muerta de miedo.

**Es que son hermanas de los idiotas- **dijo Nami.

**Pues a mi no me caen tan mal los chicos-** dijo Tashigi.

**Pero es que son muy idiotas y mas el líder Luffy-** contesto Nami.

**No será que te gusta y por eso dices que lo odias-** dijeron tres voces a coro, las dos chicas se giraron para ver a Kaya, Vivi y Robin.

**¿Que hacéis aquí?-**preguntaron ambas chicas extrañadas.

**Es que había una araña muy grande-** dijeron Kaya y Vivi.

**¿Y tu Robin?-** pregunto Sam que se había despertado al haber preguntado las chicas.

**Soy aracnofóbica-** contesto agachando un poco la cabeza- **me dan mucho miedo.**

Toc Toc- tocaron a la puerta.

Ñyeeeeeeeee- la abrieron mostrando a un esqueleto.

**Hola señoritas- **dijo el esqueleto mientras las seis chicas se acorralaban en una esquila (Robin también porque tenia una araña en el hombro).

**Por eso estamos aquí- **dijo Tashigi abrazada a Nami, Kaya y Vivi.

**Alejate- **dijo Sam mientras las demás la utilizaban como escudo.

**Bueno sois malas-** dijo el esqueleto hasta que vio a Carmen y empezó a levantarla cuando esta se despertó el esqueleto le hablo- **señorita ¿serias tan amable de enseñarme tus braguitas?**

**Es mas pequeña que nosotras y la hemos dejado expuesta al enemigo, deveriamos hacer algo- **dijo Tashigi.

**No os preocupéis, que si lo hacéis no va a servir de nada- **dijo Sam, mientras las chicas veían donde estaba Carmen con algo de pena.

**No-** contesto Carmen tranquilamente mientras se ponía de pie- **soy Carmen ¿y tu?- **le respondió dándole la mano.

**Brook, y soy musico, encantado-** dijo Brook mientras las chicas se caían para atrás.

**¿De donde coño a salido esa chica?-** preguntaron Nami, Tashigi y Vivi.

**Que valiente es- **dijo Kaya.

**Lo suponía esta hace amigos incluso en el infierno- **dijo Sam dando un suspiro y viendo como su amiga jugaba a las cartas con el esqueleto.

**La verdad es impresionante- **dijo Robin- **se nota que es una D. como Luffy.**

**Oii ¿que hacéis todas en el cuarto?- **pregunto Carmen viendo como todas las chicas estaban en el cuarto.

**Pues...- **decía Nami pero fue interrumpida por Luffy que entro de sopetón.

**Carmen ¿estas bien?- **pregunto Luffy revisando a su hermana- **oiii ¿y tu quien eres?**

**Soy Brook, encantado- **dijo Brook educadamente.

**Igualmente, yo soy Luffy- **dijo Luffy sonriendo.

**¿Pero como podéis estar tan tranquilos hablando con un esqueleto?- **preguntaron todas las chicas menos Sara.

**Luffy-san ¿que a pasado para que entres así?- **pregunto Brook ignorando la pregunta de las chicas.

**Es que algo nos a atacado a Zoro y a mi, y estaba preocupado- **dijo Luffy volviéndose ahora a las chicas con una cara seria- **¿estáis bien chicas?**

**Si- **respondieron todas impresionadas de que después de meterse tanto con el se preocupara por ellas, excepto Nami que tenia un pequeño sonrojo.

**¿Y Zoro?- **pregunto Sara.

**Se perdió- **dijo Luffy- **aunque antes de llegar aquí yo también me perdí.**

**Yupiiii te gane- **canturreaba Carmen mientras le había ganado a Brook a las cartas.

**¿Jugamos a prendas?- **pregunto el esqueleto como el que pide la hora.

**Ni hablar- **dijo Sara dándole un coscorrón al esqueleto y a Carmen.

**Joooooo que pena- **dijo Carmen que recibió una mirada asesina por parte de todas las chicas- **era broma je... je.**

**Si claaaaroooooo- **dijeron todas con miradas asesinas en los ojos.

**Shishishishishishishishishi estas loca Car- **dijo Luffy.

PUM- la pared se rompió y cuando se disipo toda la humareda de polvo que se había formado se pudo identificar el espadachín.

**¿Y ahora donde estoy?-** pregunto Zoro a la nada mientras todas las chicas se caían de espaldas.

**¿Y Carmen?-** grito horrorizada Sara- **mierda Luffy tampoco esta.**

**Vamos a buscarlos- **respondió Zoro preocupado.

**Si- **dijeron todas las chicas a coro que también se preocuparon por ellos junto con el esqueleto.


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias por los reviews

También quiero darles las gracias a los que siguen este fic, MUCHAS GRACIAS.

En este fic habra diversas parejas como Luffy/Nami, Zoro/Tashigi, Ussop/Kaya, Sanji/Vivi, Robin/Franky, Ace/Nojiko, Zoro/Robin y Tashigi/Coby.

**(aaa)- dialogo.**

**(*aaa*)- pensamientos**

One Piece no me pertenece (mas quisiera yo)

Capitulo 2

**POV Normal**

Cuando fueron a llamar a los demás que deberian estar dormidos se dieron cuenta de que no había nadie en la habitación. Todos se empezaron a preocupar mas, fueron buscando una por una en las habitaciones hasta que decidieron que sería mejor bajar al salón a ver si había alguno de los que desaparecieron allí.

Lo que mas les sorprendió no fue que estaban todos sentados en el sofá viendo la televisión sino que estaban viendo Noches Calientes con la Emperatriz Pirata en Amazon Lily, todos los presentes tenían una cara de pervertidos que no se podía con ella menos Choper que se sonrojaba mientras hablaba incoherencias de como las mujeres humanas se venden por dinero; y Carmen y Luffy que ambos jugaban sentados en el suelo a piedra, papel y tijeras mientras comían un bocadillo.

**SEREIS PERVERTIDOS- **grito Sara sonrojada al igual que todas las chicas menos Robin que los veía con indiferencia.

**Pervertidos por aquí, pervertidos por allí ta ta ta ta- **empezaron a cantar Luffy y Carmen.

**Menos mal que son los mas inocentes- **dijo Zoro aliviado.

**¿Uh?- **dijo Luffy mientras miraba ahora a la televisión- **¿que hace ahí Hamaca?**

**Es Hancock- **dijo tranquilamente Robin.

**De puta ¿que si no?**- dijo Carmen- **como le digas que si te casas con ella te mato Luffy****.**

En el salón se produjo un enorme silencio por parte de todas las personas hasta que todos empezaron a gritar muchas incoherencias.

**¿Como coño una preciosidad se fija en ti? Uf esta vida esta llena de chicas súper taradas pero muuuyyyyy bellas- **dijo Franky.

**No lo entiendo- **dijo Luffy ladeando la cabeza en la confusión.

**Da igual Luffy, no es nada importante, mientras le digas que no a la pu...- **dijo Carmen, pero antes de terminar la frase Sara le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza.

**No digas mas- **dijeron todos los de la sala menos Luffy que no entendían la situación.

**Bah me da igual lo que digáis le pienso decir todas las veces que no- **dijo Luffy indiferentemente mientras Carmen sonreía abiertamente y Nami suspiraba aliviada cosa que solo lo captaron Robin, Sara y Carmen que ahora sonreía maliciosamente.

**Saraaaaa tengo sueñoooo- **dijo Carmen mientras se frotaba un ojo del sueño.

**Y yooooooo- **dijeron de la misma forma Luffy y Choper.

**Miradla que bombón- **dijo Sanji mientras los demás chicos desviaban la vista al televisor, ese comentario le molesto un poco a Vivi.

**Maldito cocinero de cuarta pervertido- **susurro Zoro.

**¿Has dicho algo marimo?- **pregunto este que ya estaba al lado de Zoro con una mirada sombría.

**¿Yooo? No, nada, te lo habrás imaginado- **dijo Zoro pasando olímpicamente del cocinero, mientras bebía un vaso de sake.

**¿****Seguro****? Espadachín de mierda- **contesto Sanji.

**Estas delirando cocinerucho- **dijo Zoro dándole tranquilamente un sorbo al sake.

**¿Siempre son así?- **preguntaron Vivi, Nami, Tashigi y Kaya.

**Todo el rato- **dijo Sara a punto de tirarse de los pelos.

**¿Pero no dicen que los que se pelean se desean?- **dijo Luffy entonces recibió dos golpes por ambos chicos- **¡Auch!**

**Que soy un macho cabrio, coño- **dijeron ambos chicos.

**Si Sanji lo que tu digas, que mira que meterse en un club de travestis-** dijo Carmen mientras todos intentaban aguantar las risas menos Zoro.

**Jajajajajajaja si ya decía yo-** dijo Zoro-** jajajajajaja si quieres algo guapo dímelo ¿vale?-** dijo Zoro con una voz afeminada que hizo que los demás no pudieran aguantar mas.

**¿Donde se han metido ahora?- **pregunto Sara mirando por todas partes donde estaban Luffy, Carmen y Choper.

**Puede ser que estén en el cementerio de atrás- **dijo Brook tranquilamente.

**¿CEMENTERIO?- **gritaron todas las chicas y Ussop menos Robin.

**UN ESQUELETO QUE HABLA- **se sorprendió todo el mundo que no sabían de el.

**SUPERRRRRRRR- **grito Franky haciendo su postura de la estrella.

En el cementerio...

**Un perrito de tres cabezas- **dijo Carmen mientras miraba al perro gigante.

**Vamos a domesticarlo- **dijo Luffy muy seguro- **dame la patitaaaa.**

**Diosss ¿que es lo que pasa con estos locos?- **pregunto Choper desesperado al cielo mientras dirigia la mirada donde el perro y Luffy.

**Argg- **el perro le había dado un bocado en la mitad del cuerpo de Luffy.

**Buen chico ahora sueltame- **dijo Luffy calmadamente- **sueltame o te vas a enterar.**

PUM- Luffy le había dado una patada al perro que ahora era muy dócil.

**Uf siempre igual- **dijo el pequeño reno viendo como sus dos amigos se montaban en el perro.

**Vamos Choper- **lo llamo Luffy para que se montara-

**¡Mira los hombres que salen de las tumbas!- **dijo bastante emocionada Carmen mientras unos zombies salían de sus tumbas.

**¡AHHHH!- **grito Choper- **si no se porque me extraño si con estos dos pasa de todo.**

**Ala pa' dentro- **dijeron los dos hermanos mientras agarraban a dos zombies por los hombros para empujarlo para abajo y después enterrando la cabeza.

**NO NOS METAIS IDIOTAS ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE COÑO HACEIS EN UN CEMENTERIO EN PLENA MADRUGADA?- **preguntaron ambos zombies mientras los dos hermanos se montaban en el perro y pasaban de ellos**- ¡y encima nos ignoran!, esta juventud de hoy en día...**

**Montate Choper- **dijeron ambos hermanos muy tranquilos, si como el echo de ver a unos zombies fuera de lo mas normal.

**Son unos monstruos- **murmuro Choper mientras se montaba y se iban para la parte delantera de la casa.

Dentro de la casa...

**¿COMO QUE HAY FANTASMAS EN ESTA CASA? ¿EN DONDE COÑO NOS HEMOS METIDO?- **gritaron Nami, Tashigi, Vivi y Ussop.

**HOOOOOOLAAAAAAAAAA- **grito Luffy entrando en la sala montando en el perro junto con Carmen y Choper habían derribado media pared para que el perro pasara.

**Que perrito mas bonito- **dijo Robin mientras sus amigas se le quedaban viendo asustada.

**¿Robin a dicho lo que creo que a dicho?, ¿enserio?, ¿nuestra Robin?- **le susurro Tashigi a Vivi y Kaya.

**Yo no me lo esperaba, ¡espera! ¿Sera un sueño?- **pregunto Vivi.

**Jijijijiji Y lo de Nami mirando a Luffy con ojos que se lo come ¿también es un sueño?- **pregunto Kaya mientras las chicas miraban para Nami que efectivamente tenia puestos los ojos en el chico de goma mientras tenia una sonrisita de niña enamorada.

**No sueño no ¡pesadilla!- **dijeron Vivi y Tashigi.

**¿QUE COJONES HABEIS ECHO AHORA?- **gritaron Zoro y Sara mientras cogían a los dos hermanos por las orejas.

**Diablo incontrolable ¿donde habéis estado? ¿Y de donde habéis sacado ese chucho?- **pregunto Sara mientras estiraba de las mejillas a Carmen, que se estiraron de una manera sobrehumana.

**Ayyyy fueleeeeeee- **dijo Luffy mientras Nami le estiraba de las mejillas a mas no poder ya que Zoro lo había soltado y este iba a romper el armario de la vajilla del salón.

**Tenéis que estaros quieto unos minutos ¿entendido?- **dijo Nami mientras se lo pasaba de lo lindo estirando de las mejillas a Luffy.

**Enfenbibo (entendido)- **dijeron los dos hermanos mientras las chicas le soltaban las mejillas.

**Yo voy a hacer una casa de árbol, con lo que nos a contado Brook es lo mejor- **dijo Franky ya preparado con todas las cosas.

**Yo le voy a ayudar- **exclamo Ussop mientras cargaba con sus herramientas.

**Sanji-kun- **dijo Carmen con una carita adorable- **tengo hambre.**

**Y yoooooooooooooo- **dijo Luffy mientras corría de un sitio para otro- **comida comida comida comidaaaaaaaaaaaaa.**

**Ya voy mi dulce Angelillo- **dijo con corazones en los ojos- **y tu estate quieto o no te voy a dar nada.**

**Calzonazos- **dijo Zoro.

**Cabeza de césped- **contesto Sanji.

**Diana- **dijo Zoro a punto de empezar una pelea.

**AHHHHH- **grito Carmen ganándose la atención de los que estaban allí- **tengo hambre.**

POM PUM- Nami y Sara le dieron un golpe en la cabeza a Carmen.

**Auch eso me a dolido- **dijo mientras se frotaba los dos bultos, de repente se puso de pie y señalo a Nami con cara aterrada- **¡MONSTRUO!**

**¿A QUIEN LLAMAS MONSTRUO?- **grito Nami mientras la perseguía por todo el salón.

**A ti- **dijo Luffy sumándose a la persecución.

**SUPERRRRRRRR ya hemos terminado- **dijo Franky apareciendo y llevándose él el golpe.

**Es el Merry- **dijo Ussop muy emocionado- **¿queréis**** verlo?**

**SIIIIIIIIIIIIII- **gritaron Luffy, Carmen y Choper mientras corrían hacia la salida**.**

**¿Como...? Menuda panda de locos- **dijo Sara al ver casi una mansión.

**Es mas chica que el Sunny- **dijo Sanji.

**Joooo con lo que me gustaba esa casa encantada- **dijo para sorpresa de todos, Robin.

**Hay arañas- **dijo Nami-** muchas arañas.**

**Ya no me gusta- **contesto Robin mientras todos decidían que era mejor olvidarse lo que habían escuchado.

**¿Cuantas habitaciones tiene?- **pregunto Tashigi asombrada por la casa.

**Unas 20 habitaciones ¿por que?- **pregunto Franky de lo mas normal.

**¿20 HABITACIONES?- **gritaron todas las chicas.

**El Sunny tiene 50 habitaciones, aunque sepamos todos sus rincones siempre hay alguien que se termina perdiendo- **dijo Sara en ese momento Luffy, Zoro y Carmen levantaron las manos- **si, ellos principalmente.**

**¡ENTREMOS!**- grito Luffy muy entusiasmado.

Hemos puesto dos gimnasios, un campo de fútbol, uno de tenis, otro de baloncesto, dos piscinas una climatizada y otra al aire libre, y dos SUPER baños, el mas grande para las chicas claro y una terraza cerca de la piscina para que las chicas tomen el sol, una discoteca, un auditorio para Brook que ahora es nuestro nakama, un llacuzi, una sala de informática, una SUPER comedor/cocina y algo mas que no me acuerdo- dijo Franky.

**Pero hemos puesto las camas solo en dos habitaciones, una para las chicas y otra para los chicos- **dijo Ussop.

**O sea que tengo que dormir con esta panda de monstruos- **dijo Carmen señalando a todas incluida Sara.

**PERO SI TU ERES DE GOMA- **grito Sara.

**Yo puedo multiplicar mis extremidades- **dijo Robin haciendo aparecer otro brazo.

**Ettoo... ¿podrías? Ya sabes- **dijo Luffy mientras señalaba al sombrero de paja de repente dos brazos aparecieron en cada lado del sombrero-**¡****SOY CHOPER!- **dijo imitando la voz chillona del renito.

**JAJAJAJAJAJAJA QUE BUENO- reían** Choper, Ussop y Carmen mientras los demás sonreían divertidos.

**Creo que no nos vamos a aburrir con ellos- **dijo Vivi sonriendo.

**Voy a la cocina por algo de comer- **dijo Carmen mientras se metía en la mansión seguida de Luffy.

Al cabo de media hora los demás se estaban preocupando, decidieron ir a buscar a los dos hermanos. Cuando entraron en la cocina las chicas se escondieron detrás de los chicos mientras los chicos tenían una cara de pánico al ver el panorama.

**¿Como han entrado ellos aquí?- **dijo Ussop señalando a los zombies sentados alrededor de la mesa.

**Yohohohoho entran cuando les da la gana- **contesto Brook que seguía aun con ellos.

**Debemos pelear- **dijo Zoro mientras sacaba sus tres espadas.

**¿Desde cuando llevas las espadas?- **preguntaron las chicas asombradas.

**Siempre las lleva-** dijo Sara sacando otras tres espadas.

**A COMIAAA (LA COMIDAAA)- **dijo un zombie cocinero que tenia un trozo de carne en la boca, mientras ponía varios platos grandes de carne.

**Por fin creía que me moría- **dijo Luffy saltando a quitarle el mayor trozo de carne a un zombie.

**Luffy, ¿y Carmen?- **pregunto Sara.

**E RAN TOZO DE SARNEEE (QUE GRAN TROZO DE CARNE)- **dijo uno de los zombies babeando con unos cuantos perritos calientes en la boca.

**En ef safon, OFE EFO EF MIFO (en el salón, oye eso es mio)- **dijo Luffy mientras los demás lo dejaban en la cocina peleando con un zombie.

Al llegar al salón se encontraron a algunos zombies tirándose por las escaleras con colchones que iban amontonado debajo de la lampara de araña, cuando miraron a la lampara se encontraron con Carmen montada columpiándose y riéndose de las caras de los zombies que estaban entre preocupados y asustados.

**Shishishi estos tíos son la ostias- **dijo Carmen pasándoselo en grande.

**Pof sabo deile te se baje de afi te la lamfara tosto un wowuo (por favor decidle que se baje de ahí que la lampara costo un huevo)-dijo uno de los zombies con la boca reventada a causa de una caída por las escalares al tirarse de plancha en el colchón y que se lo quitaran al tirarse, mientras los mugiwaras miraban todo normal junto con Robin mientras que las chicas estaban sorprendidas de como había llegado allí la chica- y neto tefe se enfarara si le pata afgo a su lamfara faforita (y nuestro jefe se enfadara si le pasa algo a su lampara favorita).**

**BAJA DE AHI CARMEN- **grito Sara haciendo que la chica pierda el equilibrio y se caiga de espaldas.

**SE A MATADO- **gritaron Nami, Kaya, Vivi y Tashigi.

**Oii no gritéis mas así- **dijo la chica poniéndose en pie muy tranquila mientras las otras se le quedan mirando raro- **no me miréis así soy de goma ¿recordáis?.**

**Ahhhh ya decía yo- **dijeron las cuatro chicas mas tranquilas.

**¡ZOMBIESS!- **grito Carmen- **¡EN FILA!- **grito Carmen de nuevo pero ahora vestida de militar mientras los zombies se ponían en fila esperando lo que la chica iba a decir- **¿SEREIS GUARROS? Iros a lavar ¡YAAAA! **

**Joooo, pero si el jabón esta pegajoso- **dijo un zombie.

**A ti te voy a llamar el quejica guarrillo- **dijo Carmen a lo suyo- **a ti puñetero porque jodes a los demás...**

**¡TU TAMBIEN!- **gritaron todos los compañeros de Carmen.

**Gracias- **dijo esta con una mano en la nuca y con una tímida sonrisa.

**No era un alago- **dijo Nami muy tranquila antes de darle un buen golpe en la cabeza.

CATAPUM- la pared se rompió y entre el humo se pudo divisar cuatro figuras para asombro de todos los que estaban presente en la sala mientras los zombies corrían hacia la salida.

**MIRA QUE ERES IDIOTA ACE- **grito una chica con el pelo hasta por debajo de los hombros y una cinta roja en el, a un chico con un sombrero vaquero mientras otra chica pelinegra los acompañaba junto con un chico pelirosado.

**PERO SI HAN SIDO SAM Y COBY LOS QUE SE HAN EQUIVOCADO DE CAMINO NOJIKO, DEMOS GRACIAS A DIOS QUE HEMOS ENCONTRADO ESTE LUGAR- **le replico Ace a la chica llamada Nojiko.

**A mi no me metáis en vuestras peleas de casados- **dijo Sam con las manos detrás de la nuca.

**Mucho menos a mi, pero si se nota que estáis casados- **dijo Coby.

**NO ESTAMOS CASA...**

**¿Nojiko?- **preguntaron las chicas menos Sara y Carmen.

**¿Ace, Sam, Coby?- **preguntaron todos los mugiwaras mientras las chicas se quedaban mirándolos raro al igual que Nojiko.

**¡NOOOOOOOOO! AHORA TENDRE QUE DORMIR CON DOS MONSTRUOS MAS- **grito desesperada Carmen.

**¿A QUIENES LLAMAS MONSTRUO, GOMA DE BORRAR DEFECTUOSA?-** gritaron todas las chicas menos Robin y Nojiko.

**Eso duele, tía- **dijo Carmen con un aura de depresión agachada en una esquina.

**Creo que nos hemos pasado- **dijo Kaya.

**¿Tu crees?- **pregunto irónicamente Nojiko.

**Oiii Carmen, ¿nos perdonas?- **dijeron Sara y Sam mientras ellas y todas las chicas que le habían gritado a Carmen ponían cara de cachorrito.

…**...**

**Se a enfadado de verdad- **dijo Tashigi sintiéndose fatal.

…**...**

**Ni siquiera nos a mirado- **dijo Vivi con tono de culpa.

…**...-** Sam y Sara se miraron y alzaron una ceja al silencio de la chica en la esquina.

**No creo que este tan mal- **dijo Coby después de mirar la parte trasera de Carmen.

…**...**

**Yo creo lo contrario chico- **dijo Nami con la conciencia intranquila.

…**...**

**La culpa os perseguirá hasta que tengáis que morir por imprudencia al resbalaros y por culpa del golpe producido en la cabeza entraros un hemorragia interna y produciros un covulo de sangre y moriros finalmente con una muerte lenta y dolorosa- **dijo Robin mientras todas las chicas la miraban espantadas- **o simplemente aparece un asesino en serie y debéis mataros para sobrevivir.**

**Joder chica tu debes ver menos SAW- **dijo Nojiko con una gotita estilo anime para después seguirle el juego- **aunque el karma os jugara una mala pasada y llegareis a morir por maneras muy diferentes pero tortuosas tanto que...**

**NOJIKO, NO SIGAS TU TAMBIEN- **grito Nami asustada hasta la medula

…**...ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ- **el ronquido vino de cuatro personas, tres de ellas de pie y la otra termino de callándose de espalda, lo bueno de todo era que los que estaban de pie cayeron en el sofá y la otra había estado arrodillada.

**¿QUE CLASE DE MONSTRUO ES ESTA CHICA?- **gritaron Nami, Vivi y Tashigi mientras Kaya suspiraba aliviada de que la chica no estaba enfadadas con ellas.

**Una como esos cinco- **dijo Coby señalando al sofá, donde se encontraron a Ace, Sam y Sara durmiendo tranquilamente y a Luffy junto con Zoro los dos tirados en el suelo también dormidos.

**¿Y ESE CUANDO LLEGO ALLI?- **gritaron Vivi y Tashigi señalando a Luffy.

**¡CABEZA BROCOLI DESPIERTA!-** grito Sanji mientras le daba una patada a Zoro en el estomago y lo mando a volar contra la pared y despertó a Sara con mas respeto-**Princesa de mis sueños levantate-** después de que Sara se levantara se dirigió a Luffy- **¡TU TAMBIEN MIERDA GOMA!-** le grito Sanji a Luffy, viendo que este seguía durmiendo utilizo otra estrategia- **¡EL DESAYUNO!**

**¿DONDEEEE?-** gritaron Luffy, Ace, Carmen y Sam poniéndose de pie en un segundo- **¿DONDE ESTA NUESTRA PARTE SANJIII?- **lloriqueaban los cuatros agarrados de las piernas del rubio.

**Ayyyyyy mis dulces chicas aun no es tiempo de desayunar hay que ir a dormir- **dijo Sanji con corazones en los ojos- **ustedes pendejos de mierda aun no se desayuna.**

**ES VERDAD- **gritaron todos los chicos y las chicas.

**YOHOHOHOHOHOHO este a sido un buen día en mi corta vida, oh pero espera de corta nada porque ya tengo 150 años Yohohohohoho- **dijo Brook riendo mientras se dirigían a la 'casa' árbol.

**Dios ¿en que demonios me e metido al hacerme amigo de esta gente?-** pregunto Coby.

Al llegar todos se quedaron de piedra la casa se estaba quemando mientras los zombies vestidos de indígenas bailaban alrededor.

**OMDE OMDE OMDE...-** decían los zombies mientras a Luffy y Carmen le salían una venita en la cabeza al igual que a los demás.

**¿Omde omde omde...?- preguntaron** Luffy y Carmen mientras su piel cogía un tono rojizo.

**SII OMDE OMDE ¿EH? ¿DONDE ESTAN AMIGOS?-** preguntaron los zombies mientras buscaban a Luffy y Carmen mientras estos aparecieron detrás de ellos y le dieron un coscorrón a cada uno de los zombies que lo dejaron tirados en el suelo.

**Fufufufufu que bien tendremos que dormir en la casa encantada- **dijo Robin mientras reía alegremente.

Así todos fueron a dormir lo que quedaba de noche a la mansión con las cuatros nuevas integraciones que aparecieron por sorpresa.


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias por los reviews me alegro mucho que os haya gustado.

También quiero darles las gracias a los que siguen este fic, MUCHAS GRACIAS.

En este fic habrá diversas parejas como Luffy/Nami, Zoro/Tashigi, Ussop/Kaya, Sanji/Vivi, Robin/Franky, Ace/Nojiko, Zoro/Robin y Tashigi/Coby.

**(aaa)- dialogo.**

**(*aaa*)- pensamientos**

One Piece no me pertenece (mas quisiera yo)

Capitulo 3.

**P.O.V. Normal**

Al día siguiente en el cuarto de Nami, Tashigi y Nojiko (ya que tuvieron que compartir habitación con una persona mas).

**Que bien dormí-** dijo Nami abriendo los ojos.

**Normal con lo que paso a noche para no dormir bien-** dijo Nojiko que se había despertado unos minutos antes y ya estaba vestida para bajar a desayunar.

**Si los zombies, el esqueleto, lo que me toco el culo...-** enumero Tashigi.

**¿Que te toco el culo?-** preguntaron ambas hermanas mientras Nami se vestía.

**No lo se me gire y no vi nada-** dijo la chica abriendo la puerta en ese momento el cuerpo del espadachín dormido se le cayo encima.

**¿Y este que hace aquí?-** pregunto Nami pero al ir a ayudar a su amiga vio que ambos tenían los labios juntos.

**Uyyyyy parejitaaaaa fiuuu fiuuu-** silbo Nojiko.

**¡OSTIAS!- **las dos chicas miraron para la puerta y vieron a Sam con la boca abierta y a Sara sacando una foto del momento.

**No lo deberíamos haber dejado apoyado en la puerta-** dijo Sam, mientras Sara volvía a la normalidad y se encogía de hombros.

**Sacadmelo de encima-** se escucho decir a Tashigi. Entre Sara y Sam le quitaron al espadachín y lo tiraron en medio del pasillo como si fuera un muñeco mientras Tashigi tenia un fuerte sonrojo.

**Sois unas brutas-** dijo Nami, mientras Nojiko, Sara y Sam se encogían de hombros.

**Tu también eres así de bruta o mas y nadie te dice nada-** dijo Nojiko picando a su hermana.

**YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO- **se escucho la risa de Brook.

**SHISHISHISHISHISHISHISHI- **se escucho reír a Luffy.

**ESO NO VALE TRAMPOSA-** se escucho el grito Ussop.

Las chicas se encontraron con las demás en las escaleras, cuando bajaron se encontraron con Choper, Franky y Coby en el sofá mientras Ace estaba dormido en la mesa, mientras Luffy, Ussop, Brook y Carmen jugaban a la Wii.

**Jodete no te hubieras puesto a empujar a Luffy y a lo mejor hubieras ganado-** dijo Carmen mientras le sacaba la lengua a Ussop.

**¡Si has sido tu la que me a empujado!-** dijo Ussop.

**Me da igual, perdedor-** dijo esta negando con la cabeza-** pero que mal perder tienen algunos.**

**EL DESAYUNO-** grito Sanji haciendo que todos corrieran hacia allí menos Nami, Kaya, Vivi, Robin, Tashigi y Nojiko.

**Eso fue raro-** dijo Tashigi que ya se le había pasado el sonrojo.

**Naaaa siempre son así-** dijo Nojiko.

**Vamos antes de que nos deje sin nada-** dijo Robin mientras se dirigían a la cocina.

Al entrar vieron a Ace y Sam dormidos encima de sus platos, a Zoro que había llegado allí como por arte de magia con un gran bulto en la cabeza, Sanji alabando a las chicas mientras ponía mas platos en la mesa, a Luffy y Carmen robando comida, Franky gritando y haciendo su pose de SUPER, Coby comiendo rápidamente para que no le quitaran la comida, Ussop y Choper peleando con Luffy y Carmen y Brook comiendo mientras se reía.

**Que...panda...de...locos...-** dijo Vivi.

**Jijiji son muy divertidos-** dijo Kaya.

**Y muy idiotas-** dijo Tashigi.

Después de desayunar todos se dispersaron para hacer sus cosas, Nami y Robin fueron a la biblioteca y cuando entraron todo parecía muy normal, a los cinco minutos de estar ellas allí llegaron Kaya, Tashigi, Vivi, Nojiko, Sam, Ace y Coby. Estuvieron media hora allí leyendo (menos Ace que al leer la primera palabra se quedo dormido) sin problemas hasta que se escucho en un pasillo varios ruidos que lograron incluso despertar a Ace.

**¿Que a sido eso?-** preguntaron Nami, Kaya, Vivi y Tashigi abrazados.

**¿Hmmmm? Puede que fantasmas o algo mas peligroso-** dijo Robin asustándolas mas.

**No os preocupéis el capitán Ussop lo detendrá-** dijo Ussop apareciendo por la puerta junto con Choper y vestido de exorcista.

**¿Eso hacia falta?-** pregunto Nojiko mientras Kaya reía divertida.

Fueron al lugar donde procedía el ruido y allí se encontraron con Zoro y Sara con una estantería a medio caer encima de ellos mientras la sostenían.

**Menudo fantasma mas cabrón que me a despertado de mi siesta-** dijo Ace con una gotita en la cabeza.

**Lo sentimos si os hemos asustados-** dijeron los dos rodeados de libros y aguantando la estantería.

**A la mierda la estantería-** dijo Zoro haciendo uso de su fuerza bruta y lanzando la estantería a 10 Km de distancia.

**Podrías haber echo eso antes ¿sabes?- **dijo Sara.

**Vaya espadachín por lo visto las estanterías y tu no os lleváis muy bien fufufufu-** dijo divertida Robin.

**Callate mujer-** dijo Zoro avergonzado.

**¿Os habéis echo daño?-** pregunto el renito con un botiquín.

**No, estamos bien gracias doctor Choper- **dijeron ambos mientras el renito empezaba a bailar.

**Que me digáis doctor no me hace feliz mamoncetes que sois unos cabroncetes-** dijo Choper bailando.

**Pues lo parece-** respondieron todos con una gotita en la cabeza.

PUM- se escucho una gran explosión en el sótano.

Todos fueron corriendo y se encontraron por el camino a Sanji y Franky que se miraron preocupados al llegar al sótano entre el humo se vio a tres siluetas, las siluetas se fueron acercando hasta que salieron del humo dando a conocer que eran Luffy, Brook y Carmen, esta ultima con un mechero en mano y una caja de mega petardos mientras los tres tenían restos de carbón en la cara y en la ropa.

**Aunque yo no tengo cara Yohohohohohohohoho BROMA CRANEO- **grito Brook haciendo que todos se caigan para atrás menos los dos hermanos que se reían de la broma.

PUM POM PAW- Nami le estaba dando bofetadas a los tres hasta que encontró un palo- PLAT PLOT PLUT PLAT PLOOT- termino cuando le rompió el palo en la cabeza a Luffy.

**¿Que habéis echo esta vez?-** pregunto Nami después de haberles dados a cada uno la paliza de su vida.

**Aunque yo ya estoy muerto Yohohohohoho BROMA CRANEO-** intervino Brook, haciendo enfadar mas a Nami.

**¿Sabíais que estamos sin luz?-** pregunto Carmen para que no se enfadara mas Nami.

**Si esta mañana había luz-** dijo Vivi extrañada.

**Ya no-** dijo Luffy mostrando el contador de la luz.

**Ah vale ya entiendo-** dijeron Sara y Sam muy tranquilas.

PUM POW PAM POW PAW PUM POM PAW PUM CATAPLON- los hermanos y el esqueleto ahora estaban con la cabeza enterrada en el suelo.

**¿Que es lo que han echo?-** pregunto Choper.

**Han echo explotar los contadores de la luz y nos han dejado sin luz-** le explico Ussop.

**Ah vale- **respondieron Choper y Ace.

**Sois los tres unos bestias-** dijo Tashigi-** aunque el de la estantería no se libra.**

**BESTIAS AL PODER-** gritaron ambos hermanos abrazados y esqueleto estilo borracho mientas abrazaban también a Zoro.

**¡NO ESTAIS BIEN DE LA CABEZA NINGUNO DE LOS TRES!-** gritaron todos.

**Gracias-** dijeron avergonzados.

**¿Me permitiríais señoritas ver vuestra ropa interior?-** dijo Brook educadamente.

POM- Nami le había dado una patada que lo mando volando de vuelta a donde estaba el humo.

**Pobrecillo-** dijo Carmen con lastima pero unas cuantas miradas asesinas de las chicas consiguieron que se callara.

**Vamos a comer-** dijo Luffy.

**Ni siquiera es la hora-** dijo Ussop.

**¿Jugamos un partido de fútbol?-** pregunto Choper.

**SIIIIIIII, VAMOS A JUGAR TODOS INCLUSO USTEDES CHICAS-** grito Luffy.

**No-** respondieron Nami y Nojiko.

**Porfa...-** dijeron Luffy, Ace y Carmen poniendo ojitos de perrito.

**Estooo...nooo... ufff bueno vale-** dijeron ambas hermanas derrotadas.

**YUPIIIIIII-** gritaron Luffy, Ussop, Choper, Brook y Carmen.

**Pero yo hago los equipos-** dijo Nami- **yo, Vivi, Robin, Tashigi, Sam, Sara, Coby, Ace, Nojiko y Sanji contra Luffy, Ussop, Zoro, Choper, Franky, Brook y Carmen; Kaya como arbitro, ¿te parece bien Kaya? **

**Yo también-** dijo Tashigi-** es que soy un poco torpe.**

**Me parece bien nosotras dos de árbitros-** dijo Kaya sonriendo.

**Oiiii no se ve muy justo esto ¿no creéis?-** pregunto Ussop.

**¿Lo aceptáis o no?-** pregunto Nojiko sonriendo con superioridad.

**A mi me da igual-** dijo Luffy.

**Yo voy a machacar al cejas de diana-** dijo Zoro.

**Que te lo crees tu alga parlante-** dijo Sanji.

PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII- soplaron Kaya y Tashigi los silbatos cuando llegaron a un campo de fútbol que había por allí.

**¿De donde han sacado los silbatos?-** le pregunto Brook a Carmen.

**Ni idea pero ¿por que tengo una escopeta en la mano?-** pregunto esta mientras sostenía una escopeta que tiro fuera del campo.

**Chuparse esa-** dijo Nami que se había quitado la camisa dejando ver un bikini verde que capto toda la atención de Luffy, mientras pateaba con todas sus fuerzas el balón.

**Joder, agacharse-** dijo Carmen mientras se agachaba para que no le diera ese proyectil que era el balón pero demasiado tarde la pelota le dio en toda la cara y la envío directo a Choper.

**Cuidado Choper-** dijo Ussop mientras Choper se convertía en un bola grande de pelo y paraba el disparo y a Carmen, pero era tan fuerte que mando a Choper donde estaba Luffy que era el defensa.

**Jooooo eso ha sido SUPERRRRR-** grito Franky en la portería haciendo su postura.

**Car ¿jugamos enserio?- **pregunto Luffy pasándole la pelota a Carmen mientras esta tenia toda la señal de la pelota en la cara.

**Jijijijijiji mucha ventaja para nosotros ¿no?-** pregunto esta usando el gia secado al igual que Luffy y pasándosela a Luffy y este metió el gol.

PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIII

**Fin del juego-** dijeron Kaya y Tashigi haciendo que el equipo que metió el gol se quedara con la boca abierta.

**¡Pero si solo hemos jugado 1 minuto!-** dijo Ussop.

**Como que pienso ponerme a sudar, vamos-** dijo sarcásticamente Nami.

***Nami sudando arrrggg un momento ¿EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTOY PENSANDO?*-** se grito mentalmente Luffy por sus pensamientos mientras empezaba a correr de un lado para otro.

**Por lo visto ese sigue con mucha energía- **dijo Robin sonriendo.

**¿Carmen que estas haciendo?-** pregunto Sam al ver a su hermana vistiendo entera de blanco junto con una gorra para atrás blanca a punto de caerse, mientras llevaba varios manchones en la cara y en la ropa de diversos colores.

**Un dibujo en la pared negra ¿no lo ves? Te dije que fueras a que te miraran la miopía-** dijo Sara negando con la cabeza.

**Pero la pregunta es ¿por que esta pintando eso?-** pregunto Vivi mientras observaba el dibujo de un chico de 7 años con sombrero de paja metiéndole una patada a un hombre pez junto a un chico peliverde de 8 años que peleaba con un chico rubio de su misma edad, un peliazul haciendo una pose rara de unos 12 años, al lado de este había dos chicas una peliverde y otra pelinegra de unos 6 años junto con un chico pelinegro 9 años con un sombrero vaquero naranja que estaba dormido, mientras que una chica pelinegra de 5 años sonriendo peligrosamente mientras ponía varios petardos en las suelas de los zapatos de otro chico de 7 años que estaba con un tirachinas, que las chicas reconocieron-** ¿ese no es Arlong?**

**Si, aun recuerdo cuando llego al barrio Kokoyashi y amenazaba a una mujer que le pagara por mantenerse ella viva o sus dos hijas- **dijo Sara.

**Si el susto que me dio la hija de la gran piiiiiiiiiiiii-** dijo Ussop mientras las chicas miraban el dibujo.

**Ustedes fuisteis los que impidieron que mataran a mi madre-** dijo Nojiko incrédula igual que las otras chicas dejando a todos con los ojos fuera de orbitas.

**¿Que pasa?-** preguntaron Luffy y Carmen.

**Anda eso es cuando le pateamos el culo a Pescanova-** dijo Luffy asombrado por el dibujo-** shishishishi que bien me lo pase.**

**SI CASI TE MATAN-** gritaron Zoro, Ace, Sara y Sam.

**Pues yo también me lo pase muy bien-** dijo Carmen intentado calmar el ambiente.

**Yo también dice la cabrona- **susurraron Zoro y Ace.

**Pero si tu fuiste la que le lanzaste el coche y nos echaste la culpa-** siseo Sara.

**Vamos tenia 5 años no sabia lo que hacia-** dijo esta como si fuera muy normal que una niña de 5 años lanzara un coche.

**Tu madre no sabia lo que hacia, si la mujer casi se muere mirad a las ondas chicas que es un Flasback-** dijo Ace mientras todos miraban a las ondas.

_**Flasback**_

**Me abuuuurrrooooooo-** decían unos Luffy y Carmen d años.

**Menos mal que ya os hemos encontrado- **decía una Sam de 6 años mientras regañaba a un Zoro y Sara d años.

**No tenemos la culpa que las calles no estén bien echas-** dijo Zoro.

**Anda marimo porque no dices que es tu sentido de la orientación lo que esta mal y ya esta-** dijo Sanji de 8 años.

**Callarse ya- **dijo Sara mosqueada.

**Oiiii ¿donde están Luffy y Carmen?-** pregunto Franky de 12 años.

**Mierda después de tres años perdidos en el bosque ya lo hemos vuelto a perder- **dijo Sam preocupada.

**Pero si fue por culpa del viejo-** respondió Ace tranquilo como si fuera normal que tu abuelo te tirara al bosque co años.

**Están allí-** dijo Ussop de 7 años.

**QUE SIIII MIRA-** dijo la pequeña Carmen cogiendo el coche y lanzándolo.

**Estos no son normales-** murmuraron todos.

**Le has dado al tío Pescanova Car-** dijo Luffy señalando a un hombre pez.

**Jooo con lo que me gustaba los palitos de pescados-** dijo lastimosamente la chica mientras miraba a una mujer y dos chicas muy asustadas-** oii ¿que os pasa?-** dijo acercándose.

**Rápido sal de aquí como se levante te va a matar-** dijo la mujer muy asustada por la salud de sus hijas-** llevárselas por favor.**

**No ven con nosotras mama- decían** una peliazul y una pelinaranja.

**¿Quien a lanzado el maldito coche?- rugió** rabioso el hombre pez.

**Ellos- **dijo Carmen señalando a sus amigos.

**VAIS A MORIIR COMO ME LLAMO ARLONG MORIREIS-** grito Arlong lanzándose contra los chicos.

**Jaja he sido yoo-** dijo Carmen cuando Arlong giro para encarar a la chica se había bajado los pantalones y le estaba enseñando el culo-** mira que eres capullo, Aitor.**

**ARLONG MOCOSA-** grito Arlong enfadado.

**Mocosa no me dicen Ángel Diablo- **dijo Carmen sacando un bazooka de dios sabe donde-** señora nosotros nos encargamos.**

**Va-vale- **dijo Bellemere extrañada mientras cogía a sus dos hijas y se escondían en una esquina.

**HABIA UNA VEZ UN PESCADO QUE ERA CALVO Y FEO A LA VEZ, NO SE LAVABA PORQUE ERA GUARRO Y NADIE PODIA ESTAR A SU LADOOO POR LO QUE PESTABAA-** empezó a cantar Carmen.

**Tomaaaa Pescanova guarrona-** dijo Luffy mientras los demás se reían y empezaban una gran pelea.

Después de eso todo era escena violentas hasta que Carmen tiro el bazooka y empezó a tirar petardos, incluso le puso varios en los pies a Ussop que se asusto y se escondió debajo de un coche.

_**Fin Flasback**_

**¿Tu ves normal que una niña de 5 años tire un coche?-** pregunto Nami extrañada después de ver el Flasback general.

**Nos contasteis que unas personas os salvaron pero no me imaginaba a estos os lo juro-** decían Kaya, Vivi y Tashigi.

**Yo no me acordaba de eso porque nuestra madre nos tapo los ojos-** dijo Nojiko mirando impresionada a los chicos y a las tres chicas-** ¿y como se te ocurrió lanzar el coche para Arlong?**

**¿Tu eres Ángel Diablo?- **pregunto Robin asombrada.

**¿Conoces ese nombre?-** preguntaron las chicas extrañadas.

**Entonces ¿quien es Mugiwara no Rubberman?-** pregunto Robin mientras Luffy levantaba la mano.

**¿Que es lo que pasa?- **pregunto Brook.

**Mirad esto-** dijo Robin sacando un periódico de una mochila.

_**Los Mugiwaras han vuelto a hacer de las suyas, han puesto patas arriba al Gobierno Mundial, Dragon el revolucionario les a ayudado pero lo mas impresionante a sido la cooperación de Ángel Diablo, se dice que esta ladrona internacional forma parte del grupo y ahora lo confirmamos. Son los héroes mas jóvenes aunque son los únicos que han habido nadie sabe como son de goma, hay dos personas que utilizan la técnica de las tres espadas se dicen que son hermanos un chico y una chica, el chico de fuego es uno de los mas fuertes junto con su hermana la chica de hielo, uno utiliza un extraño tirachinas y el ciborg exhibicionista es lo mas pervertido que hemos visto, la mascota del equipo el tanuki sabe hablar y ES EL MÉDICO, se dice que hay otro que es el informático del grupo junto al ciborg, además de los lobos que... ¿llevan antifaces? Si alguna vez estamos en peligro espero que este grupo extraordinario nos ayude. Ojala no se pusieran esos antifaces y supiéramos quienes son porque le daríamos la mayor fiesta nunca vista. **_

**¿Ustedes sois héroes?-** pregunto Tashigi.

**Yo soy una ladrona internacional- **dijo Carmen sonriendo mientras las chicas miraban a Nami.

**Te están quitando el puesto-** dijo Nojiko a su hermana.

**No si ya sabemos que Nami es la gata ladrona-** dijo Sara.

**Y Tashigi es la espadachina- **dijo Sam.

**Y Vivi la princesa asesina- **dijo Franky.

**Y Kaya la medico prodigio- **dijo Coby.

**Y Nojiko la bruta que te mete una ostias y te deja tirado en el suelo-** dijo Ace recibiendo una paliza de Nojiko-** la informática.**

**Y Robin la niña demonio-** dijo Ussop.

**Yo no lo sabia-** dijeron Luffy, Zoro y Carmen.

**Ya, si lo que sea nosotros somos mejores que ustedes-** dijo Nami mientras las chicas asentían.

**No, nosotros-** dijo Choper empezando una discusión de quien era mejor.

***Yo me voy a la despensa*- pensó **Carmen escabullendose sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Después de discutir quien era el mejor equipo durante una hora las chicas se fueron a tomar el sol mientras los chicos se fueron al salón junto con Robin que se divertía con las peleas de Zoro y Sanji mientras que Sara y Sam los calmaba a ostias llevaban media hora hasta que apareció Carmen con la cabeza agachada.

**¿Que te pasa Carmen?- **pregunto Sara que se había dado cuenta del estado de Carmen.

**Eyyy si quieres que tu equipo sea el mejor lo es ¿vale?- **dijo Robin mientras la chica negaba con la cabeza.

**Estirame de las mejillas-** dijo Carmen mientras Sam se levantaba y le estiraba de las mejillas pero no se extendían.

**Voy a ver lo que te pasa- **dijo alarmado Choper.

**Que no es de goma ¿no lo ves?-** dijo Sara neutral hasta que se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle- **NO ERES DE GOMA.**

**¿Que te a pasado Car?- **pregunto Luffy preocupado.

**Me comí una fruta amarillenta-** dijo Carmen sollozando.

**¿Como esta?- **pregunto Robin con un libro y enseñando una fruta amarillenta con formas raras.

**Ajá-** dijo Carmen.

**Has perdido tus poderes-** dijo Robin después de leer como se llamaba la fruta-** es la Makeru Makeru no Mi, si alguien se comió una Akuma no Mi antes esta fruta hace que pierdas las propiedades.**

**¿Así que ya no eres tan especial?- **pregunto Ussop entristecido.

**Después me comí otra fruta-** dijo Carmen dejando a los demás con una gota en la cabeza.

**Moraleja no te comas cosas sin nuestro consentimiento-** dijo Zoro.

**Mira era esta-** dijo Carmen mientras señalaba en el libro de Robin una fruta de varios colores.

**La Yoso Yoso no Mi, quien la coma tendrá el privilegio de controlar los elementos-** dijo Robin.

**¿PERO TU VAS A HACER NORMAL ALGUNA VEZ?-** gritaron a coro todos los Mugiwaras.

**No, si tengo la fuerza de un monstruo ¿como voy a hacer normal?-** dijo Carmen.

**Eso es verdad y si contamos que nos deja sin provisiones cuando le da la gana, entonces nunca llegara el día en que sea normal igual que estos tres-** dijo Sanji señalando a Luffy, Ace y Sam.

**Ejem ejem ejem ejem-** se aclaraban la garganta Luffy, Ace, Carmen y Sam.

**Perdón pero es verdad-** dijo Sanji.

**AGUAAAAA-** grito Carmen mientras el salón se llenaba de agua.

**Hola ¿que pasa aquí?-** pregunto Nojiko llegando junto a las demás chicas y observando la mitad del salón lleno de agua que extrañamente no salia por la puerta.

**Nada que nos vamos a ahogar-** dijo Robin encima de la estantería de la vajilla junto con Choper y Brook mientras Sanji y Ussop estaban en el sofá flotando, Franky en la mesa haciendo sus típicas posturas y Sara y Sam estaban colgadas de la lampara de araña.

**Yohohohohohoho nos vamos a ahogar, oh aunque yo no tengo pulmones ni sistema respiratorio para ahogarme yohohohohohohohoho BROMA CRANEO-** dijo Brook.

**Socorro me ahogo, socorro, socorro me ahogo-** decía Luffy pataleando y moviéndose frenéticamente.

**Ponte de pie... idiota-** dijo Nami mientras cogía a Luffy del chaleco y lo ponía de pie.

**Me has salvado Nami, muchas gracias-** dijo Luffy abrazándola.

**De na-nada-** dijo nerviosa Nami.

**AISJROSMFNVIISLIFRNFA- **gritaba debajo de agua Carmen-** PRAFPRAFPRAFPRAF.**

**¿Eh? No entiendo nada Car-** dijo Luffy dejando de abrazar a Nami y sacando de debajo agua la cabeza de Carmen.

**JAJAJAJAJAJAJA PUEDO RESPIRAR DEBAJO DE AGUA JAJAJAJAJAJAJA-** grito Carmen mientras se reía.

**SUGOIIII Lo voy a intentar yo también- **dijo Luffy metiendo la cabeza debajo de agua para después sacarla-** no no puedo.**

**Claro que no nadie puede- **dijo Kaya.

**Yo si e perdido los poderes de goma pero tengo ahora unos mejores- **dijo Carmen sonriendo victoriosamente.

**Eres una cabrona, HAS DESAPARECER EL AGUA- **grito Sam mientras el agua se iba por la puerta.

**Oiii había una fruta blanca tirando para azul- **dijo Carmen después de 20 minutos.

**¿Y ahora te acuerdas?- **preguntaron todos menos Robin que sonreía y Luffy que se reía.

**Ajá shishishishishi-** respondió Carmen riéndose.

**¿Como esta?- **pregunto Robin enseñando una fruta blanca tirando para celeste claro.

**¿Mujer de donde sacas esos libros?-** pregunto Zoro estrañado.

**De la biblioteca- respondió** Robin sin mas mientras leía las propiedades de la fruta-** interesante...**

**¿Que es tan interesante Robin?- **pregunto Nami.

**Que esta fruta te permite nadar y ser inmune al Kairouseki**- respondió Robin mientras se comía una de las seis frutas que había traído Carmen, mientras los demás usuarios de las Akuma no Mi también se las comían.

**Aaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuu-** miraron hacia la entrada de donde procedía ese aullido y a los dos hermanos se le iluminaron los ojos.

**RED-** grito Luffy al ver a su lobo.

**BLUE ¿QUE DEMONIOS HACEIS AQUÍ?-** pregunto Carmen mientras abrazaba a su lobo.

**¿No me digáis que tienen lobos como mascotas?-** preguntaron Nami, Tashigi y Vivi.

**No es que una vez se perdieron en el bosque y se llevaron allí tres años y se llevan como primos además de aprender el idioma de los animales-** dijo Ace dejando a las chicas con la boca abierta.

**Si antes de machacar al Pescanova- **dijo Zoro.

**¿Y que es lo que han dicho?-** pregunto Kaya.

**Gruaa gruaaaaaaaaa gruaaaaaaa gruaaaaaaaaaa gruuuuaaaa gruuuaaaa- **dijeron ambos lobos.

**Que tienen hambre y que ese esqueleto parece apetitoso pero si es amigo no le harán nada-** dijo Luffy.

**Soy amigo, soy amigo- **dijo Brook detrás de Franky.

**Bueno exploremos mejor la casa-** propuso Robin.

**Vale yo ire con Luffy y Nami- **dijo Carmen rápidamente.

**Yo con Tashigi y Zoro- **dijo Sara mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Sam y esta sonreía, al verlo Carmen se temió lo peor.

***Esto no devería ser así*-** pensó Carmen desesperada-** *bueno ya lo arreglare***

**Yo con Nojiko y Ace-** dijo Sam.

**Robin con Franky-** dijo Sara mientras Carmen se quedaba en shock.

***Estas dos ya la han cagado*-** pensó Carmen.

**Ussop, Kaya y Choper, después irán Coby y Brook, Sanji y Vivi pueden hacer la comida- **dijo Carmen.

**De acuerdo-** dijeron las chicas.

**Por mi esta bien-** dijeron Vivi y Sanji.

**Bien el grupo de Carmen ira a la ultima planta que es la sexta planta, el de Sam a la cuarta, el Franky a la tercera, el mio al quinto, el de Coby al primero y el de Ussop a la planta baja a las puertas que aun no se han mirado-** dijo Sara mientras Choper miraba las puertas donde tenían que pasar, un pasillo oscuro con varias puertas negras-** si queréis ir con Franky no pasa nada.**

**Con Franky-** dijeron Ussop, Kaya y Choper un poco asustados los tres.

**Blue, Red ¿queréis venir con nosotros?- **pregunto Carmen mientras los lobos comían.

**Grrrruaaaaaaaaaaa- **dijeron ambos lobos.

**Genial, pues ¡EN MARCHAAAA!-** grito Luffy cogiendo la mano de Nami mientras esta sonreía sonrojada.

CONTINUARÁ...


End file.
